Storage appliances and other virtualized storage may provide a front end or head for a backup application or module, enabling access to underlying storage for the backup application or module. A storage appliance, such as a Virtual Tape Library (VTL), may provide benefits such as virtualizing a first form of storage (e.g., disk based storage) as a second form of storage (e.g., tape based storage). However, virtualized storage may not provide access for a backup application or module to functionality or attributes of the underlying physical storage. For example, a backup application or module may not have access to determine whether virtualized storage is being replicated, the status of any replication, replication functionality, or other storage attributes, status, or functionality.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current techniques for integrating of backup applications and/or modules with storage virtualization technologies.